


【赛泰】 気持ち

by YuSui



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 泰罗 - Freeform, 赛文 - Freeform, 赛泰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuSui/pseuds/YuSui





	【赛泰】 気持ち

麻烦了。

接住被弹回的冰斧，刀身不自然的震颤透过皮肤，赛文捏紧了拳，看来外部的物理攻击也可以不用再尝试了。阿伊洛斯星人个子矮小，外皮却坚硬异常，几斧子下去连道划痕都看不见，更别说不久前连他的艾梅丽姆光线也被防住了。

一个灵活的翻身躲过能量球的同时，也巧妙地落在山体间，将群山作为掩护躲避着宇宙人喷出的攻击，赛文在脑中排列着敌人的弱点。

苦战的势头正在升起，突然内心的感应线路震了震，又快速震了震，会用这种特殊短频的只有一个人，而那个人自他来地球后就没和他连过一次线。

难道有什么急事？因为棘手的阿依洛斯星人而皱起的眉，蹙得更紧了。

“泰罗？怎么了，”难缠的敌人还在企图炸毁他的屏障，周围树木岩石四溅，即便是赛文这种情况下精力也无法抽离太多，加上之前肉搏战的巨大消耗让他有些喘，“我现在腾不出空。”

“……我一会儿再打来吧。”

“泰罗？”连线已经被极其干脆地切断，没有多余的时间思考弟弟刚才的欲言又止，赛文跳出了掩体。

“我是笨蛋。”

挂掉联线的泰罗把头埋在枕头里嘟囔着。

今天正常的训练课程结束，泰罗并没像往常一样留下加练，而是早早回到家，洗完澡就把自己扔到了赛文的床上。没错，赛文的床。

他哥去地球了，就在三个月前，甚至都没因为他的成年礼而延期。泰罗有些委屈地把被子揉成球团进怀里，蹭了蹭仿佛还留有赛文味道的布块。

这是他们分开最久的一次。

泰罗虽说还没正式毕业，但警备队的见习已经开始，非正式队员的任务无非文书和跑腿，可这些看似清闲却耗时的工作已经填满了他几乎所有的课余。

导致他现在想知道赛文的情况，只能听家里几个兄长的空闲聊天内容，或者其他警备队员的聊天内容这一个途径，还不具体。

“早知道就应该缠着大哥，让他调我去观察室做记录员。”奥父之子，警备队队长的幺弟正在为自己的懂事讲原则和不走后门而懊悔地捶枕头。

其实还是见过一次的，前几天他去观察室送资料，就看到了赛文的工作纪录影像，外派警备队员的非私人部分都会予以纪录并保存。那是个十分美丽知性的女人，恬静而明媚，他们的距离也仅止于朋友，可他仍在为他们之间并不过分亲近的举止而烦闷。

那天半夜，他在把卧室天花板瞪出实质性火洞之前溜去了赛文的房间，扭开把手，闻到那股熟悉的气息，一直被无意识忽略的名为思念的怪物，就像这扇悄然被打开的门，争先恐后地奔向他，以回忆为利齿，以希觊为利刃，将他分食湮灭。

在躺进柔软的床垫，用沾满赛文味道的被子将自己整个盖住时，他才意识到，原来他比自己想象得还要贪心，原来自己想要的远远不止这些。

原来，我是喜欢赛文的……

不是弟弟对哥哥那纯粹的喜欢，而是掺杂糅合了私心与占有，充斥着本能对欲望的诉求。

他也终于明白了，为什么一旦想起那段影像，心脏和血液就会莫名鼓动焦躁——因为自己在害怕，害怕那还未出现的不可知的“未知”。

那天之后，他就开始隔三差五的睡在赛文房间，然后又在起床前偷偷回到自己那儿，继续一切如常的生活。

光之国是没有白昼与黑夜的，人造太阳的光芒永恒不变，但屋内俨然已经是夜晚时间，墙壁的自动调节系统使得穿透进室内的光柔和且暗淡。

不像大哥和二哥恨不得填满整墙的书架，赛文的房间和他本人一样克制，有点无趣。恰到好处的物品，恰到好处的书被恰到好处的整齐摆放在他们应该在的位置，朦胧的光线扫在桌面上，纤尘不染，唯独一张被搅乱的床格格不入。

到底是从什么时候开始的呢。

泰罗毛毛虫闭上眼，黑暗包围下周身赛文的气味变得越发实质，好似能透过皮肤，又随着无处安放的情感融入血液，在身体里四处游走。

深深吸了口气，那种犹如火花塔光芒裹挟Zγ6行星辛辣大气的味道窜进鼻腔，引得他整个胸口舒适的同时又隐隐发酸。

他从小就爱粘着赛文，即便现在也是一样。相较于其他几位哥哥，他总能听到同学们讨论赛文杀气逼人不易靠近的气场，那与印象里虽然严肃却一直对他很温柔，甚至在不涉及原则的问题上有些放纵的表哥大相径庭。

他还记得自己那时对表哥明显区别对待的小小得意，雀跃于占据的特殊位置，和只有他才看得到的赛文的另一面。

也许是在这时，也可能是更早的过去……

他们在一起的时间太长了，长到模糊了某些特殊的感情，还习以为常。

想听那个人的声音，没有哪一刻比现在更想。

听说地球人把这种感情称为“爱情”，由多巴胺、内啡肽等五种复杂的人类元素操控，那他们呢？光之国的居民由光而生，能量从光中转化，他们的爱情又是由什么在控制呢。

感应连接有反应时泰罗还睡得四仰八叉的，接通后迷糊了好一阵，也许是看到了赛文房内的摆设，才终于回神。

听见连线那头带点奶声奶气又闷闷的哼哼，另一头的兄长不由有些怀念——自从泰罗成长期独自睡后，他就再没看到刚起床时弟弟的样子了。脑中浮现出那张幼年的软糯圆脸，笑意渐渐爬上赛文的眼角，“睡了？”

“嗯，想着事睡着了，”把自己的身体重新拨回正位，泰罗整了整枕头，让自己躺地更舒服些，“大概是白天练得太累了。”

“那你接着睡吧，以后有时间联系。”

“我不！”正打算切连线的赛文被这两个字生生喊住，“好不容易通个信你还在忙，你要补偿我！”

“哈，好吧好吧，”不知道为什么，明明现在距离几千光年，脑海里弟弟撒娇的样子，却比以前待在身侧直接看到的更加鲜明，“我不在，格斗有好好练习吗，光之国和家里还好吧？”

“一切都好。当然有啊！”心里毫不心虚，嘴上更是理直气壮，“说不定，我很快就会赶上哥哥了呢。”

“是吗，那还真令人有些期待了。”

“你那语气怎么回事啊！你有笑吧，我听见噗嗤了！”泰罗狠狠捶了几下床表示抗议，然后又安静了下来，在赛文以为他可能又睡着，正打算出声时，“哥，和我说说在地球的事吧。”

“地球的事吗，让我想想……”

“对了，这件事很重要，泰罗你将来一定要注意，”连线那头安静了一会儿，响起了赛文类似抱怨的叮嘱，“地球警备队的队服设计很不好放东西，我的奥特眼镜已经丢了两次了。”

因为告诫而故意压低放缓的声线，通过感应清晰无损得传到泰罗脑内。思维好像脱离了掌控，自动在他眼前勾勒出了此时赛文可能的样子。

他一定是微微颔着头，双眉蹙起，双手可能环抱在胸前，也可能握于背后，严肃得就好像说的每件事都性命攸关。他的眼神会是怎样的呢，又或者说这句话时每个字嘴唇的张合幅度……  
糟糕。

泰罗合拢了修长的双腿，极力想要抑制住把手伸下去的欲望，只用腿根互相轻轻摩擦着，注意力开始往不受控制的方向四散开去。

与坚毅的面部轮廓不甚相配的是，赛文不是薄唇，饱满的唇部不但没给冷峻的外表带来丝毫不和，反而平添几分性感，光看就知道触感一定不错。

泰罗轻咬着自己的下唇，却依旧无法减轻对接触的渴望，想要被亲吻，想要被赛文亲吻。

“泰罗，为什么不说话了，嗯？”声音更沉了，好似在耳边响起的低语，句尾类似气音的上扬的音调让泰罗一瞬间以为赛文就在他脖子边吹起，后颈的皮肤立刻起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，耳朵更是刷一下就红了。

“我只是在想哥你刚才说的话。”语气淡定平静，下体却诚实得很。仅靠大腿轻蹭已经完全无法缓解，反而像抱薪救火般让欲望愈发强烈。

平躺着曲起夹紧的双腿，泰罗终于无法忍受地伸手摸上了已经从生殖腔内探出小半部分的性器，慢慢套弄起来。

“哥，在地球有碰到喜欢的女孩子吗？”思考了半秒，泰罗还是抵不住隐隐的焦虑和私心，问出了他一直无法忽略的问题。

“没有，”自家弟弟那好像极力想把他推销出去的语气，让赛文有些莫名烦躁，“问这个干什么，这不是你该关心的。”

“哥你好凶，我只是关心下你嘛。” 内心的小恶魔在欢呼在鼓舞，嘴上却依旧装得委屈巴巴的，只是到底没彻底藏好那丝笑意。

拇指拂过柱头的同时又轻轻带过马眼，比柱身敏感得多的部位在抚摸和语言的刺激下，使肉棒完全伸出了腔室，笔直地挺立了起来，很快臌胀又带着点酥麻的快感就随着手掌的套弄而逐渐累积。  
明明只是一点希望，就已经让自己这么兴奋，真是没出息。

没在意弟弟的难得沉默，赛文强行把话题转移到了地球，细数着他来到这个美丽星球后的种种宇宙人，有邪恶，也有善良，这架势活像是要做个在线讲座。

不过泰罗并不在意，赛文的讲述就像时光回溯到了他被赛文抱着，窝在哥哥怀里听故事的小时候。脑袋可以贴紧那紧实的胸膛，说话声就像通过相贴的皮肤直接传过来似的，甚至能感受到赛文骨骼的共鸣和声带的震颤。

渐渐地，他的回应越来越少，赛文的声音也变得似有似无般的模糊。

快感累积得很迅速，才被轻抚几次的小孔已经在缓缓渗出前液，由于蓬勃的性欲而不自觉放平的双腿紧紧绷起，呼吸也必须非常克制，才能确保自己不被发现。这种在赛文眼皮底下想着他自慰，本人不知情又可能会随时暴露的危险状态，让他觉得即羞耻又兴奋异常。

然而后续的感觉却怎么也到达不了。明明手冲早已做过不止一次，却是第一次觉得“只是自己的手的话，不行”。

与他不同，由于常年使用冰斧，赛文的手指质感分明，指节处有层不摸就察觉不到的薄茧。这双手托起他肿胀的性器……想到这个画面，泰罗呼吸仿佛窒住了几秒，随后是一声被嘴中布团死死挡住的吐息和无声的呻吟。

茧子比起手掌的肉硬了些，随着手掌的握拢和前后律动，剐蹭着本就已经敏感至极的柱身和龟头，而这时脑海里的赛文突然抬起了头。

完了。

不断的电流包裹着酥麻感直冲头顶，过于强烈的快感像潮水般冲刷着海绵体，“唔……”不小心泄出一点声音，泰罗赶紧咬住唇，把后面已经冲到嘴边的呻吟，生生咽了回去，并祈祷着赛文没有听到。

害怕再发出什么声音的泰罗一把抓过被子一角咬住，在宛若窒息的高潮快感里，脚趾都用力地蜷缩着，脑袋也后仰出了极致的曲线，身体更是抵不住地完全弓起，甚至在微微痉挛着，他狠狠咬着被子，愣是没有发出一点声音。

耗费极大心力控制自己泰罗，在高潮释放后，几乎有些筋疲力尽，手脚还在余韵的酸软中没有恢复，氤氲的双眼在他侧头的瞬间，最终还是留下了生理泪水，被子床褥早都已经湿漉漉的十分糟糕。

“赛文……”脑子还没缓过来，思维像被火花噼里啪啦狠狠炸过一边似的，他也不知道为什么，就这么带着点鼻音，软软开口了。 

“嗯？怎么了，”今天第二次听到弟弟久违的小奶音的赛文心情不错，以至于他都没注意到弟弟对自己称呼的改变，“这么想我吗，小哭包。”

“对，想到哭了，你害的。”

关我什么事？赛文心里一阵腹诽，嘴上还是安抚着，“好，以后空了我就联系你。”接着哀叹自家的失败教育，弟弟这么大了还乱撒娇，回去以后一定要和大哥二哥好好开个家庭会议。“我马上要去队里值夜，挂了。”

“我要礼物！要和哥哥们都不一样的。”

“好，补你份大的。”声音随着感应的切断而瞬间顿住。

卧室重归安静，只有还未散去的情欲气息，昭示着刚才并非梦境。

表哥是大笨蛋。泰罗委屈的在心里打上标签。

END


End file.
